Copié-collé
by Syrielle's
Summary: Neito Monoma : n.m. Personne agaçante, ne supportant pas l'existence de la seconde A. Etre faisant passer la réussite de ses camarades de classes avant la sienne. Exemple : Arerere ? La classe A n'est-elle pas plus forte que la classe B ? / Recueil d'OS pour le Harem Challenge sur Neito Monoma/


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

 **Après un sacré temps de travail dessus, je poste mon premier couple pour le défi du harem. Le but de ce challenge est d'écrire différent OS centré sur une personnages et sa/ses relations avec les autres personnages du manga. Cela peut être romantique, amical ou familial.**

 **Le personnage que j'ai choisi pour ce défi est bien évidemment Neito Monoma. J'adore son caractère et les différentes facettes qu'ils peut avoir en fonction d'avec qui il est. La majorité de ce recueil sera donc composé de gros GROS cracks-hip, mais c'est pas grave xD**

 **J'ai décidé de débuter ce Harem Challenge avec un Neito x Shindo. Ceci est la première partie, la deuxième n'est pas encore commencée mais elle arrivera bien un jour.**

* * *

 **Genre** : humour, Hurt/comfort, romance

 **Personnages :** Yo Shindo x Neito Monoma + Pony et quelques autres

 **Résumé :** Cinq ans après sa rupture avec Shindo, Monoma n'arrive plus à retrouver une relation stable avec un autre homme. Incapable de faire confiance ou de retomber amoureux, la plaie qu'il pensait refermée s'ouvre brusquement lorsque le héros aux cheveux noir doit faire équipe avec lui pour une mission risquée.

 **Rating :** T

 **Autres :** Un grand merci à Hatsukoi-san pour avoir relu ce chapitre ! Je rappelle que les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Neito n'était pas gay. Du moins pas officiellement. Il y'avait bien quelques personnes au courant son attirance pour les personnes du même sexe, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait même jamais eu de petit ami. Il avait bien embrassé quelques garçons parfois, lorsqu'il était au lycée, avait même eut une aventure avec un camarade de filière lorsqu'il étudiait encore à Yuei.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait au beau milieu d'un bar gay ? Ah oui, son plan cul l'avait lâché pour se mettre en couple avec une fille. Le blond soupira avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail. Il se sentait plus agacé que triste de se savoir à nouveau seul. il n'était pas- plus- du genre à s'attacher aux garçons avec qu'il avait des relations sexuelles.

Il savait qu'on l'acceptait seulement pour son visage et son statut de héros. Les mecs couchaient avec lui se disant qu'il finirait par s'attacher, ils lui proposaient des rendez-vous qu'il refusait systématiquement et puis quand ils finissaient par trouver chaussure à leur pied, ils lui envoyaient un sms pour mettre fin à ce qu'ils vivaient. Monoma ne prenait même plus le temps d'essayer d'être un peu sympathique, gardant son caractère exécrable en dehors des coucheries.

C'était un triste style de vie et ses amis lui répétaient souvent qu'il ferait mieux de se trouver un garçon sérieux avec qui se poser, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une grande partie d'entre eux vivaient déjà en couple à tout juste 22 ans qu'il devait faire de même.

"La place est prise ?"

La voix figea Neito, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son cerveau faisait les connexions nécessaires pour comprendre la situation. Le blond n'osait pas se retourner mais il était maintenant certain que l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole était Yo Shindo.

Sans rien dire, l'autre finit par prendre place à côté de Neito qui se risqua à jeter un regard. Bingo, c'était bien lui. L'avait-il reconnu ? Certainement. Et ça lui ressemblait bien de venir le trouver alors qu'il était au plus bas. Connard un jour, connard toujours.

"Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ?"

Shindo commanda une boisson puis se tourna face à Neito. Il avait toujours son grand sourire de mec parfait, mais le blond savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ses yeux ne pétillaient jamais comme son sourire, son regard gardait toujours ce côté froid et calculateur que peu de gens connaissaient réellement. Et Neito ne savait toujours pas, après autant d'années, s'il avait préféré ignorer ce côté de sa personnalité. Combien de personne avait-il réussit à berner ? Il ressemblait à cet imbécile heureux de Midoriya quand il souriait, fermant les yeux et semblant accessible à n'importe qui. Et c'était surement ça le plus cruel chez Shindo, il faisait le type proche, sur qui on pouvait compter, mais il n'était même pas fiable. A se demander comment il avait pu devenir héros professionnel.

"Ça fait quoi, cinq ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu ?

\- Trois si on compte le mariage princier où l'on a joué les gardes de sécurité."

Sindo eut un soupire amusé.

"Tu ne m'avais pas jeté un seul regard de la soirée, alors on va dire cinq ans."

Neito claqua sa langue sur son palais de manière agacée, refusant toujours de regarder l'autre en face.

"Tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire ? On était des gosses Neito, t'en es pas mort.

\- Ne soit pas aussi familier avec moi." siffla Neito. " Si ce n'est rien pour toi grand bien t'en fasse. Moi je ne veux plus jamais revoir ton visage de menteur."

Et sans demander son reste, le blond posa l'argent de sa boisson encore en à moitié pleine, et quitta le bar, Shindo criant après lui.

L'air froid gifla son visage et Monoma remonta un peu plus le col de son manteau pour se protéger. On était en plein mois de décembre, avec les guirlandes et les couples amoureux à chaque coin de rue. De quoi rendre l'humeur du Phantom Tief encore plus maussade qu'avant.

Heureusement qu'il n'habitait pas loin, en quelques minutes il pourrait être chez lui au chaud, et déprimer en avalant la première boîte de chocolat belge qui lui tomberait sous la main.

Yo Shindo.

S'il y'avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir c'était bien lui. Avec son grand sourire et ses manies de prince charmant tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée - où d'un des films de Pony. Neito n'avait jamais su s'il en voulait à Shindo pour l'avoir trahi ou à lui-même pour être tombé amoureux de ce crétin.

Il se sentait faible d'avoir eu ce pincement au cœur en entendant la voix de son ancien- et seul- petit ami. Il s'était promis de l'oublier et de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et au final, le voilà qui discutait avec lui dans un bar, deux semaines avant Noël.

Il se sentait faible parce que _putain_ même après tout ce temps il restait incroyablement beau et continuait à lui faire de l'effet. Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses épaules larges. Son grain de beauté qu'il avait sur la hanche et ses larges mains qu'il arrivait encore parfois à sentir quand il devenait nostalgique de l'époque où ils s'aimaient. Ou plutôt, de l'époque où Neito l'aimait.

Parce Neito avait été fou amoureux de lui à une période, pas si lointaine que ça d'ailleurs. Leur relation avait été si naturelle que personne n'avait compris le pourquoi du comment ils avaient rompu. Enfin, le pourquoi du comment Neito avait rompu. Ses amis lui disaient qu'ils faisaient une bêtise et qu'il devait donner une chance à son ex, mais lui ne voyait que la marque brûlante qu'avait laisser Shinso sur son cœur.

En rentrant chez lui, Neito claqua la porte de son appartement, réveillant surement la pauvre Pony qui dormait sur le canapé du salon.

"Neito c'est toi ?"

La voix ensommeillée de sa meilleure amie lui parvint depuis la pièce commune, s'élevant difficilement au-dessus du téléfilm qui passait à l'écran.

"Ouais, j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre je suis plus d'humeur."

Tout en parlant, Neito retira sa veste et ses chaussures, avant de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise et de rejoindre Pony sur le grand fauteuil couleur crème.

La jeune femme se redressa, déjà emmitouflée dans un pyjama en pilou aux tons pastel. Le blond s'assit près d'elle et son amie posa un plaid sur ses épaules.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

Avec la fatigue -, son accent américain ressortait plus, la faisant mâcher ses mots. Neito hocha vaguement la tête.

"J'ai revu Shindo."

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la jeune femme semble soudainement réveillée.

"Oh. Ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Il a voulu reparler du passé. Je l'ai ignoré puis je suis parti."

Pony se rapprocha de son ami, ouvrant les bras et laissant Neito plonger contre elle à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort.

"Si tu savais comme ça m'a brisé le cœur de le revoir me parler comme ça. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il m'agace, j'ai envie de le frapper mais en même temps…

\- En même temps ?"

Pony faisait des petits cercles dans le dos du blond. Elle savait que son ami avait besoin de vider son sac- chose qu'il faisait trop rarement à son goût. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps avant d'accepter de se livrer sur ce qu'il avait vécu avec Shindo, et même après tout ce temps, la blessure restait béante.

" En même temps j'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras et lui demander de ne plus me laisser tomber. Mais je ne peux pas. Si tu savais comme c'est dur de se dire qu'il jouait un double jeu. Qu'il m'embrassait puis dormait avec cette fille quelques heures plus tard."

Pony continuait ses caresses dans le dos de Neito, le laissant parler à son rythme.

"Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi humilié. Comment est-ce qu'il à pu penser que je ne m'en apercevrais pas, ou que je ne dirais rien ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu me faire ça. J'avais tellement confiance en lui. Je me sens si faible de tomber encore pour lui après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je pense qu'il n'avait pas saisit l'impact que ça aurait sur toi. Il avait surement peur du regard des gens s'ils apprenaient qu'il était gay ?"

Neito haussa les épaules, son visage mouillé par les larmes toujours caché dans le cou de Pony.

"C'était pas une raison pour sortir avec une fille en plus. Je cache ma sexualité et c'est pas pour autant que je joue sur plusieurs tableaux.

\- Je sais Neito, je sais. »

Le garçon se redressa, essuya ses joues et regarda son amie.

« Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et c'est non. »

Pony haussa les épaules en réponse, elle ne pouvait pas obliger son ami à parler avec Shindo, même si elle restait convaincue qu'une discussion entre eux était la meilleure chose à faire.

Finalement Neito se leva, fit craquer un peu son dos et marmonna qu'il allait prendre un bain.

"Je vais faire du chocolat chaud alors après tu reviens et on se pose devant un film de noël en se gavant de crasse !"

Le blond fit un grand sourire à son amie avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il était heureux de savoir que Pony était près de lui. La jeune fille l'avait soutenue dans chaque épreuve difficile et il lui en était plus que reconnaissant.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Neito fit couler un bain brûlant, avec assez de mousse pour qu'il puisse en avoir jusqu'au-dessus de la tête. C'était en quelque sorte son remède miracle. Quand il déprimait, un bain chaud, une tasse de chocolat et un film avec Pony c'était la clé du bonheur.

L'eau avait toujours eut un effet apaisant sur lui. Quand il était enfant, il allait souvent se baigner dans le lac derrière chez lui lorsqu'il se disputait ou était en colère. Ça lui permettait aussi de réfléchir et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il ne sortit de l'eau que lorsqu'il fut tellement fripé que ses doigts étaient plus proches des pruneaux confit que de mains humaines. Yo avait totalement évacué son esprit, et Neito ne pensait plus qu'à l'agréable soirée qu'il allait passer avec sa meilleure amie.

Après avoir enfiler un pyjama au moins aussi kitch que celui de Pony, et attrapé sa peluche gang Orca qui devait bien avoir douze ans, Neito fila dans le canapé.

La petite américaine avait déjà déposé les deux tasses de chocolat chaud encore fumante sur la table basse, et apporté tous les plaids et les coussins de leur appartement.

"Prêt pour une soirée de folie ?

\- Tu nous as prévu quoi comme film cette fois ?"

Neito ne savait même pas pourquoi il posait la question, Pony lui montra avec un grand sourire la pochette d'une comédie romantique qu'ils avaient déjà vu au moins mille fois. Neito n'était pas un grand fan de ce genre de film, préférant l'action ou l'humour à la française plutôt que les romances clichées américaines.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je prends la peine de te poser la question déjà ?

\- Parce que tu as l'espoir que je te propose autre chose un jour ?"

Neito eut un petit soupire amusé pendant que la jeune femme se levait pour lancer le dvd. Chacun enroulé dans un plaid, les deux amis passèrent ainsi leur soirée, enchaînant les films d'amour et d'humour, commentant les jeux d'acteurs, le scénario et riant à gorge déployée.

Ils finirent par s'endormir au petit matin, l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas de travail demain alors ils pouvaient bien se permettre une grasse matinée comme lors de leur soirée entre amis au lycée.

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis sa rencontre avec Yo. Neito n'y avait plus vraiment penser, les journées de travail s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné, avec la période des fêtes de fin d'année, nombreux étaient les héros pros qui se prenaient des vacances en famille au soleil, le boulot s'accumulait et il n'était pas rare que les héros fraîchement arrivé sur le marché doivent faire des heures supplémentaires.

Un jour pourtant, quelques jours avant noël, Gang Orca appela Neito dans son bureau. Le jeune héros n'avait aucune idée de cette convocation soudaine, même fatigué il s'était appliqué sur son travail et il n'avait aucun rapport en retard.

Deux petits coups frappés à la porte et la voix grave du héros pro s'éleva, faisant se raidir encore un peu plus le blond.

"Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?"

Gang Orca hocha simplement la tête, faisant signe à Neito de s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges en face de lui.

"Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup progressé depuis ton arrivée dans l'agence. Tu es un employé de confiance et tu ne regardes pas sur tes heures. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais te placer sur une mission disons… Particulière."

Neito sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté, même s'il restait intrigué par le ton calme et sérieux de son boss. La mission s'annonçait périlleuse alors qu'il ne savait même pas encore de quoi il en retournait.

"Oui monsieur ?

\- Tu feras équipe avec une autre héros, son agence en dit beaucoup de bien et vous avez à peu près le même âge. Il s'agit d'une mission autour d'un trafic de drogue. Nous avons besoin de deux infiltrés pour obtenir un maximum d'informations pour pouvoir le démanteler. Tu es très doué quand il s'agit de parler et ton coéquipier est aussi un bon orateur. Je compte sur toi."

Monoma hocha la tête. Une pression immense venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

"Le temps presse et vous avez une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui pour mettre au point un plan pour intégrer le cartel. Toutes les mesures de sécurités et les détails de votre mission sont dans ce dossier."

Gang Orca lui tendit un dossier épais et une pochette avec la fiche de son futur coéquipier. C'était une des règles dans l'agence : Tout élément extérieur devait remplir une fiche pour avoir un minimum d'information afin de permettre un bon travail d'équipe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neito jetait le dossier sur son bureau et mettait ses lunettes. Il allait d'abord lire les informations qu'il avait dans le dossier puis essaierait de contacter son futur coéquipier. Une phrase attira presqu'instantanément son regard.

 _Nous soupçonnons la présence d'ancien vilains qui auraient sévis lors de la chute du héros numéro 1 All Might._

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il se mettait à lire le dossier avec application. Certaines phrases retenant particulièrement son attention.

 _Le trafic s'étendrait dans plusieurs réseaux asiatiques._

 _De nombreux morts semblent liés au groupe principal du cartel._

 _Une partie des revendeurs seraient des personnes originaires d'Europe de l'Est._

Le regard de Neito suivait les phrases à toute vitesse, tournant les pages et mettant certaines choses comme des noms ou des lieux au surligneur. Une des planques principales se trouvait à Tokyo et plusieurs revendeurs avaient été plusieurs fois été aperçus dans des quartiers populaires de Kyoto et Yokohama.

A partir de ses informations plusieurs ébauches de schémas avaient été dessiné pour donner une vue d'ensemble. Il y'avait une dizaine de points rouge sur une carte, possible points de rendez-vous pour des reventes, et trois gros points bleus, qui représentaient les trois supposés quartiers généraux du cartel.

Les ordres de missions se trouvaient à la dernière page. Très succinct, Neito s'y attarda quelques minutes en soupirant.

 _Les héros devront infiltrer le réseau en tant que revendeurs et essayer au maximum de se rapprocher des capitaines et autres membres du groupe proche du Boss._

 _Les héros devront faire en sorte de ne montrer aucune familiarité entre eux. Ils devront prétendre ne pas se connaître._

 _Les héros auront une nouvelle identité lors de la mission, des cartes et documents d'identités leur seront fournis sous peu._

 _Les héros devront faire parvenir leur supérieur hiérarchique un rapport hebdomadaire le plus détaillé possible._

 _Si la mission devient trop dangereuse et comporte de risque d'assassinat, celle-ci sera automatiquement annulée et un repli des héros sera obligatoire._

 _Pour le bien de la mission et la protection des civils et autres héros, aucun contact avec les membres de la familles, amis ou collègues n'est autorisé._

Monoma appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, s'il continuait ainsi il allait bientôt dépasser sur ses heures de bureau. Il se massa quelques secondes les tempes avant d'allumer son ordinateur portable. Il envoya un message à la secrétaire qui s'occupait de fermer l'agence ce soir pour la prévenir qu'il comptait rester plus longtemps, puis lança le navigateur internet.

L'agence que dirigeait Gang Orca agissait surtout sur les catastrophes et les sauvetages. Et en dehors du fait que Neito était un grand fan de son directeur, c'était son attrait pour les terrains et les missions risquée de catastrophe naturelle qui l'avait poussé à choisir une entreprise comme celle-ci. Il voulait devenir un héros pour sauver les gens plus que pour arrêter les vilains, et avec son alter ce n'était pas toujours évident, mais il arrivait à faire ses preuves et le regard fier que posait parfois son supérieur sur lui le motivait toujours plus dans son travail.

Il n'était donc pas familier avec ce genre de mission d'infiltration. Il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'il en ferait une un jour. Il y'avait beaucoup d'autres héros bien plus spécialisé dans ce genre d'intervention. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, Shindo avait intégré ce type d'agence, même s'il faisait avant tout de la protection.

Neito tapa machinalement ses mots clés, ses pensées restant tournées vers son ancien amant. Avait-il déjà fait ce genre de mission ? Pourquoi s'était-il dirigé sur l'infiltration plutôt que sur le sauvetage ? Il savait que Shindo était l'un des meilleurs étudiants de son année pour le sauvetage lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée. Il ne lui avait même jamais fait part de son désir d'entrer dans ce genre d'agence. Encore une chose qu'il lui avait cachée.

Le blond ouvrit la première page pertinente qu'il trouva avant de la parcourir sommairement. Il y'avait des explications sur les différents rôles dans une mafia. Stylo en main, il prit quelques notes sous forme de schéma.

"D'abord le Boss, ensuite son bras droit, le "conseillé" et le "sous boss". En dessous les capitaines" Marmonna Neito.

Les membres de la mafia qui s'occupaient généralement du sale boulot comme la revente de substances illicites étaient appelé "Soldats" ou " Homme d'honneur" selon les régions et les époques.

Le Boss, son conseillé et le "Sous-Boss" formaient ce qu'on appelait la "Coupole"

Quelques commentaires de plus. Une nouvelle page, cette fois-ci les règles et codes dans la mafia. Et si Neito connaissait vaguement les significations des tatouages Yakuzas, il n'avait aucune idées précises des règles et signes chez les mafias étrangères. Neito nota six règles :

 _\- Ne pas désirer les femmes d'autres hommes d'honneur ;_

 _\- Ne pas voler, ne pas se livrer au proxénétisme ;_

 _\- Ne pas tuer d'autres hommes d'honneur, sauf ordre de la « Coupole » ;_

 _\- Ne jamais parler du groupe en public ;_

 _\- Ne jamais se présenter soi-même comme homme d'honneur, même à d'autres hommes d'honneur ;_

 _\- Respecter la loi du silence ; la rupture de cette loi est punie de mort._

Plongé dans sa lecture, Neito entendit à peine son téléphone portable vibrer. Il détourna lentement son regard de l'écran pour le poser sur le petit cellulaire à côté de lui. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'il connaissait le numéro, il décrocha.

"Allo ?

\- Neito ?"

Le blond se tendit, malgré les déformations dues au combiné, il connaissait parfaitement la voix de son interlocuteur. Surement parce qu'à une époque ils avaient l'habitude de s'appeler tous les soir pour compenser le peu de fois où ils pouvaient se voir.

"Shindo ?"

Contrairement à l'autre, Neito n'était pas capable d'avoir cette familiarité. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble et ne s'étaient plus vu depuis des années, il n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler par son prénom comme si de rien était.

"Comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ?"

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté, simplement perturbé par les grésillements de la ligne. Neito imaginait très bien le visage que faisait Shindo en ce moment, quelque chose les sourcils froncés à cause de son ton froid et sa lèvre inférieure mordue parce qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse à lui donner pour ne pas que Neito lui raccroche au nez.

"Tu n'as pas encore lu la fiche de ton coéquipier de mission ?

\- Non pourquoi ? C'est quelqu'un de ton agence ?"

Il aurait presque juré entendre Shindo étouffer un rire.

"Tu as ton dossier près de toi ? Si je te le dis tu ne me croiras pas."

Neito se sentait méfiant, qu'est-ce que son ex avait prévu encore ?

"Ouais je suis encore au bureau.

\- Super.

\- Crache le morceau Shindo j'ai pas tout mon temps."

Petit rire de la part du héros aux cheveux noir.

"Okay okay, toujours aussi impatient."

Neito se renfrogna, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"C'est moi qu'on a désigné pour être ton coéquipier."

Les muscles de Neito se raidirent, comme s'il venait de recevoir une violente décharge électrique. Puis il se mit en mouvement, fouillant après la fiche que son patron lui avait remise. En sortant la fiche de sa pochette opaque, la petite photo d'identité de Shindo, en haut à droite, lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux, son petit sourire en coin semblait le narguer.

"C'est une putain de blague.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais non, ce n'est pas une blague. Nous allons faire équipe sur cette affaire, et je sais que même si tu me déteste, tu tiens beaucoup trop à ton poste et à l'image que tu donnes pour faire un caprice comme quand tu étais au lycée."

Laissant tomber le dossier sur son bureau, Monoma passa une main dans ses cheveux blond, les décoiffant au passage. Il marmonna un "fais chier" en appuyant son dos contre le dossier de son siège. Pourquoi ce genre de galère lui tombait dessus maintenant ?

"Bref." Repris Shindo " Est-ce que tu as lu l'ordre de mission ? J'aimerais que l'on se retrouve demain midi pour en discuter.

\- Bien, on fera ça alors. Je t'enverrais l'adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous demain matin."

Puis sans un mot de plus, Neito raccrocha et déposa brusquement son téléphone portable sur son bureau. Puis il commença à ranger ses affaires, avec l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir, impossible de rester encore concentré sur son boulot.

Et quand il rentra chez lui, la chaleur de son appartement l'accueillant. La seule chose qu'il arriva à dire fut :

"J'ai ton plat préféré Pony ! La soirée va être longue."

* * *

Et effectivement elle le fut. Si bien que Monoma en oublia presque le sms à Shindo - dont il refusait d'enregistrer le numéro de téléphone- et arriva avec presque 30 minutes de retard à cause d'une urgence de dernières minutes.

Le lieu choisi par Neito était un petit café en plein centre de Tokyo, à quelques pas de l'agence où il travaillait. L'autre homme était déjà installé à une table au fond, un verre de soda en face de lui. Le blond se figea quelques secondes en le voyant jouer avec sa paille, dans ses habits de civil. Lui n'avait pas eu le temps de troquer son costume de super-héros pour quelque chose de plus confortable.

Le sourire en coin de Shindo lorsqu'il l'aperçut lui rappela leur rendez-vous quand ils étaient encore lycéens. Monoma poussa un long soupire, ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler ce genre de bêtise.

D'un pas assuré, il s'avança dans le café, il sentait le regard des gens posé sur lui. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Qu'on le regarde, il n'attendait que ça, être sous le feu des projecteurs, loin devant tous ceux qui lui avaient dit toute son enfance qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un vrai héros.

Arrivé en face de son ex petit ami, le blond ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser - une urgence restait une urgence, c'était assez fréquent dans leur métier pour que l'autre ne s'en offusque pas- et tira la chaise en face pour prendre place.

"J'ai déjà commandé en t'attendant. Tu aimes toujours la gastronomie française non ?"

Neito serra les dents. Pourquoi cet imbécile n'était-il pas plus perturbé que cela ? Il mâchonnait paresseusement sa paille, ses orbes sombre semblant le sondé alors qui lui… lui avait l'impression de fondre sur sa chaise.

Depuis leur rupture, il avait tout fait pour éviter au maximum son ex, il s'était sentit si misérable après leur rupture. Pourtant il avait pris le temps de regarder ses réseaux sociaux chaque jour, à la recherche de la moindre trace de regret, du moindre indice lui montrant qu'il était aussi détruit que lui. Il n'y avait trouvé que le bonheur éclatant de l'autre, bousillant un peu plus ses illusions détruites.

"Bon !" dit Neito en faisant un geste de la main très théâtral " Puisque tu as pris le temps de commander, tu as surement aussi eu le temps de consulter le dossier ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui alors j'aimerais que l'on fasse ça vite."

Il se fit couper par le serveur qui venait apporter leur plat. Et Shindo proposa naturellement qu'ils continuent à en discuter en mangeant.

" Mon patron s'occupe des faux papiers d'identité." commença Shindo, baguettes en main. " Il parait que c'est ta première mission d'infiltration alors si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te briefer un peu pour être certain que tu ne fasses pas d'erreurs stupide pendant la mission."

Dire que Monoma était choqué par le ton neutre et professionnel de Shindo était un euphémisme. Lui qui pensait que son ex en aurait profité pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie comme il savait si bien le faire ; le voilà aussi sérieux que s'il parlait à n'importe quel collègue, c'en était presque perturbant.

"Je me suis spécialisé dans le sauvetage et les interventions en cas de désastre naturel. J'ai déjà fait quelques missions de protection mais ça s'arrête là. Du coup je me suis renseignée sur le fonctionnement de ce genre d'organisation.

\- Tu as bien fait. Le principal lors d'une mission d'infiltration c'est de rester le plus naturel possible. N'essaie même pas de jouer un rôle, ils le remarqueront directement et ta couverture risque de sauter. Par contre nous avons l'avantage d'être des jeunes héros, notre visage n'apparaît presque jamais dans les médias et du coup, on est proche du risque 0 d'être reconnu.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque pour toi non plus ? Si tu as déjà intégré plusieurs cartels rien ne dit que tu ne risques pas de tomber sur un ancien membre et -"

Le rire de Yo le coupa dans ses explications et Neito arqua un sourcil. C'était quoi cette réaction encore ? Puis la main du héros au cheveux noir entra dans son champ de vision, repoussant l'une de ses mèches blondes. Neito eut un mouvement de recul, sifflant entre ses dents.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous encore ?"

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Shindo serait très certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Les yeux orageux de Monoma lançant des éclairs. Mais l'autre restait silencieux, sourire aux lèvres, comme si la situation était totalement banale.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore capable de t'inquiéter pour moi. Vu que tu aimes tant crier sur tous les toits à quel point tu me déteste."

Tous les muscles de Monoma se raidir face aux paroles de l'homme. Avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et face une grand sourire de façade.

"Comme si jamais du temps à perdre à m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un comme toi. Je n'ai pas envie que la mission foire à cause de toi c'est tout."

Mais Shindo ne semblait pas convaincu, son sourire ne quittait pas son visage et Neito n'avait qu'une envie : le lui faire disparaitre rapidement. Mais le petit boitier dans sa poche vibra et Neito se leva brusquement.

"Je dois y aller."

Fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de son porte-monnaie, Shindo leva une main vers lui.

"je paie pour cette fois."

Regard sceptique de la part du blond.

"Dépêche-toi. Tu me paieras un restaurant quand notre mission sera réussie."

Et sans perdre une seconde de plus, le Phantom Tief s'élança vers le lieu de la catastrophe où il venait d'être appelé.

* * *

Les jours suivant leurs rencontres s'enchainèrent à une vitesse folle. Les deux héros travaillaient majoritairement par mail, puisque leur emploi du temps ne leur permettait pas de se voir. Monoma avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un brouillard constant, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec Shindo. Un moment il était calme et sérieux, et la seconde d'après il faisait une allusion douteuse sur leur passé commun. N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour les sentiments du blond ?

Finalement, la veille du jour J arriva. Monoma et Shindo devaient se retrouver pour terminer de mettre au point leur plan. Et en bon emmerdeur, le plus âgé avait choisi un bar calme, en périphérie de la ville. Un bar où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'ils étaient ados, parce que Shindo connaissait bien le propriétaire et que le vigile à l'entrée ne vérifiait même pas l'âge des clients qui y entraient.

Neito avait troqué son costume de héros par une pantalon sombre et une chemise blanche. Son long trench-coat noir et son écharpe - cadeau d'Itsuka pour ses vingt ans- posés sur la banquette à côté de lui. Il était arrivé avec un peu plus de dix minutes d'avance, souhaitant se préparer mentalement à cette soirée en tête à tête avec son ex. Oh bien sûr ils étaient là pour parler boulot, mais Monoma mettait sa main à couper que l'homme n'avait pas choisi cet endroit par hasard.

Le héros blond avait passé son après-midi à se jurer de le frapper à la moindre tentative douteuse, mais alors qu'il faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, sa volonté fondait comme neige au soleil. Il avait l'impression de redevenir l'adolescent stupide qu'il était, lui qui avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

" C'est à moi que tu penses pour tirer une tête pareille ?"

La voix de Yo lui fit lever son visage. L'homme portait un t-shirt noir sur un jeans simple, comment faisait-il pour rester aussi beau avec des fringues aussi basiques ? Neito en aurait presque été jaloux.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Je vois que tu as déjà commencé à boire."

Mais Neito secoua simplement la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son alcool. Il regarda son ex prendre place en face de lui, plein d'aisance, comme s'il voyait ses anciens amants tous les soirs. Combien en avait-il eu depuis leur rupture ? Était-il resté aux femmes ? Ou avait-il enfin assumer son attirance pour le gente masculine ? Est-ce que Shindo avait réussi à avoir des relations sérieuses après lui ? Ou bien leur histoire ratée lui avait-elle laissée un goût amer dans la bouche ?

Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses.

"Reste sérieux Shindo, on est là pour parler boulot.

\- Quel sérieux. Tu étais déjà comme ça au lycée, très intelligent et dès qu'il s'agissait de travailler, tu ne comptais pas les heures."

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Monoma posa son verre un peu fort sur table, renversant quelques gouttes sur sa main.

"Arrête avec ça."

Le visage du héros prenait une teinte rouge sous la colère. Il détestait ce regard supérieur qu'avait l'autre. Cette aisance à oublier le passé alors que lui continuait à faire du surplace, piétinant entre sa haine toujours brûlante pour les étudiants de la classe A qui avaient déjà une bonne réputation dans leur métier, et les morceaux de son cœur brisé qu'il n'osait pas essayer de recoller.

Pour qui se prenait-il, à revenir vers lui comme en terrain conquis ? Il avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux mauvais souvenirs de ses années lycées. Il ne travaillait jamais en équipe avec les anciens de la seconde A, et les ignorait quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble sur le terrain. Il n'était plus sorti qu'avec des garçons introvertis, aux cheveux clairs et qui étaient le plus loin possible de l'image que renvoyait Shindo. Et maintenant tout lui revenait en plein visage comme si c'était normal.

Il refusait de subir sans rien dire. Shindo voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Très bien, alors ses tentatives, aussi nombreuses soient-elles, ne seront rien d'autre qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau, il en faisait le serment.

"Bien, bien, ne parlons plus du passé si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Je n'aime pas revenir sur mes erreurs."

Les yeux de Shindo s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que Monoma venait de lancer ça avec désinvolture. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre comprendrait le message et laisserait tomber.

"Tu étais bien heureux de la faire cette erreur pourtant. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu y aies été forcé."

Neito leva les yeux au ciel, c'était trop bien trop beau d'espérer qu'une petite pique puisse le calmer.

"J'ai surtout été trompé par la marchandise. Si j'avais su quel genre de personne tu étais, je ne t'aurais même pas adressé un regard."

La mâchoire de Shindo se crispa alors que Neito s'asseyait plus confortablement, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

"Tu sais comment je suis Shindo. Ne pense pas que je vais passer l'éponge sur ce que tu as fait aussi facilement. Je vais te faire ramper à mes pieds et après je te lâcherais exactement comme tu l'as fait avec moi." Monoma se pencha doucement vers son ex petit ami, large sourire aux lèvres, alors que l'autre ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. " Je te déteste encore plus que ces idiots finis de Bakugo et compagnies. Eux au moins ils ne prétendent pas être ce qu'ils ne sont pas, même si c'est là leur seule qualité. Toi tu ne peux même pas dire que tu es honnête." Il posa brusquement son verre sur la table avant de se redresser, comme si de rien été. " Bon, et pour ce plan alors ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit."

Shindo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'avait presque jamais vu le blond se mettre en vraiment en colère. Et c'était pire que lorsqu'il piquait des crises en hurlant. La dernière fois remontait au jour de leur rupture, et il se souvenait encore de la sensation de ses yeux gris qui le transperçaient. Il l'avait mérité, il le savait. Et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui aussi il méritait ce regard remplit de haine.

Mais ça ne retirait rien à son envie de le récupérer. Parce qu'il avait merdé, il en était conscient. Et parce que même après toute ses années, même s'ils ne se revoyaient que dans dix ans. Alors il continuerait d'essayer d'effacer sa faute.

En attendant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le provoquer en lui rappelant leurs brefs moments de bonheurs ensemble. Le voir se crisper lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait encore une chance. Parce que tant que Neito n'oubliait pas l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui, alors il restait toujours un espoir pour raviver la flamme. Même si le chemin pour y arriver s'annoncer plus que difficile et que son ancien amant était prêt à tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Alors Shindo sortit simplement quelques feuilles de son sac, il tendit une pochette avec les faux papiers de Neito et ils commencèrent à parler de leur mission, acceptant la bouteille de saké que leur apporta le barman.

* * *

S'il y'avait une chose à laquelle Neito ne s'était pas attendue, c'était de finir complètement soul, au beau milieu d'un bar dans lequel il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis presque cinq ans, en compagnie de son ancien amant.

Et pourtant il était là, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, en train de se faire littéralement traîné pour rejoindre la gare.

"On devrait vraiment prendre un taxi Neito."

Le visage de l'homme était flou, se tordant avant de prendre une forme normale. Il avait vraiment trop bu, et il craignait le pire quant à ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Il avait toujours mal tenu l'alcool et ne se contentait que d'un verre ou deux lorsqu'il sortait avec des amis. Mais pris dans la discussion, entre les dernières modifications du plan et les piques qu'ils se lançaient sans se retenir, il n'avait pas fait attention aux nombres de verres qu'il vidait progressivement.

Arrivés devant la station, Shindo héla un taxi pour qu'ils puissent monter dedans, mais Monoma n'était plus en état de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sur le siège arrière, il laissa rouler sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. Le corps de Yo était chaud et son cerveau imbibé d'alcool le poussait à profiter un peu plus de cette chaleur. Puis il sent un bras passer autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher un peu plus et il n'essaie même pas de l'en empêcher. Il profite simplement du corps contre le sien, glissant son visage contre la nuque de Shindo qui se raidit à son contact. Mais il a trop bu pour réfléchir à ce que ça pourrait signifier. Parce que maintenant que l'alcool l'empêche de penser correctement.

Monoma sentit la voiture s'arrêter, capta quelques bribes de phrases et compris que Shindo le traînait dans son propre appartement lorsqu'il l'entendit taper le digicode de l'entrée de son immeuble.

Heureusement pour eux, un ascenseur les attendait au fond du couloir et le héros au cheveux noir ne dut donc pas transporter l'ivrogne jusqu'au troisième étage. Il se laissa tomber sans délicatesse lorsqu'il put enfin entrer dans son petit appartement.

La tête appuyée contre le mur, Shindo jeta un regard à Neito. Son corps était allongé en plein dans l'entrée, son écharpe défaite, et il marmonnait toute sorte de paroles incompréhensible. Même avec la bave aux lèvres et les yeux vitreux, Shindo arrivait encore à le trouver beau, enfin, surtout mignon en ce moment précis. Et il savait qu'il commencerait à se rouler en boule avant de dormir, comme un petit chat.

Avec un soupire, Yo se releva et attrapa son ancien amant. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre était heureusement assez court et il le déposa sans douceur sur le matelas.

"Sérieux si jamais su je t'aurais jamais laissé boire autant." marmonna le héros avant de s'allonger près de l'autre homme.

Il voulait profiter encore de quelques minutes auprès de lui, parce que quand il se réveillera demain matin, il savait que Neito reprendrait son attitude froide et hautaine. Posant lentement ses doigts sur sa joue, Shindo secoua la tête.

"J'ai vraiment merdé hein ?"

Mais le sommeil le happa avant qui ne puisse aller sur le canapé. Alors il s'endormit auprès de Neito, son visage tourné vers lui et les pensées embrouillées par les souvenirs qui remontaient dans son esprit.


End file.
